Love?
by Puccu Naomi
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita simple. Dimana Hinata dan Naruto menjadi tokoh utamanya. Terselip sedikit bumbu romance dan humor ala si author. I hope you like it.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Warning: Typo, alur kecepetan, enggak janji ini enggak akan jelek, kependekan, terselip humor ala Pu*plak* and...OOC tingkat SMP!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mengingat-ngigat lagi. Dengan Hanabi di pangkuannya, tertidur dengan jempol yang di isap, Hinata siap menangis kapan saja. Cardigan putih abu-abu yang membalut tubuhnya tidak membantu sama sekali. Ia masih bisa merasakan dinginnya AC di ruang tunggu.

Hanabi sedikit menggeliat dalam pelukannya. Selimut bayi yang membungkusnya membuat Hinata sedikit lega. Ia usap rambut Hanabi yang baru sedikit tumbuh. Pipi Hanabi sedikit memerah, juga hidungnya. Demi apapun, Hinata tidak siap dengan kesialan yang lain lagi. Sejenak lega menghinggapinya. Setidaknya, dengan selimut violet tebal, Hanabi bisa terlindungi dari dingin yang sekarang Hinata rasakan. Hinata ingin memeluk Hanabi dengan badannya, tapi pasti akan mengganggu tidurnya jika di pindahkan dari pangkuannya. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko apapun sekarang.

Kepalanya tak pernah diam. Kadang ke kanan, ke kiri atau lurus kedepan. Hinata sangat menyesal. Seharusnya ia tidak pergi terlalu lama tadi. Dari berbagai harapan yang pernah ia ucapkan saat bintang jatuh, Hinata rela jika tidak di kabulkan, asalkan satu harapannya sekarang bisa terkabul. Ia harap, siapa saja bisa menolongnya sekarang.

Mungkin, hari ini bukanlah hari tersialnya. Sepertinya harapannya di kabulkan. Sebagai seorang anak yang sering mendengarkan dongeng sebelum tidur, Hinata percaya, harapannya mungkin telah terkabul seperti harapan sang putri duyung yang menginginkan sepasang kaki manusia.

Lelaki dengan sweater berwarna oren terang, duduk di sampingnya. Mungkin karena itu, badannya terlihat lebih berisi. Ini mungkin memang takdir buat Hinata. Dari banyaknya dereten kursi yang di siapkan di ruang tunggu bandara, kosong dan hanya sebagian terisi, lelaki itu memilih untuk duduk di samping Hinata bersama seorang nenek tua juga seorang pemuda yang terlihat seperti preman.

Ia bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

"P-p-aman,"

Di saat genting seperti ini, kenapa volume suaranya menyusut, mengecil seperti suara sekumpulan semut yang sedang latihan berbaris?

Hinata benar-benar siap menangis sekarang.

Kali ini ia melakukan usaha yang luar biasa. LUAR BISA, seperti hentakan jantungnya yang terus menggila. Di tarik-tariknya sweater berbahan katun fleece lembut itu,"P-paman,", suaranya di besarkan. Tapi Hinata tidak berteriak. Walau sebenarnya, sedari tadi, ia ingin sekali berteriak.

Lelaki itu menoleh. Hinata yakin tidak salah pilih. Lihat saja wajah lelaki yang berada di sampingnya. Menawan, anggun, indah bagai pahatan seniman terbaik di dunia ini. Mungkin juga wajahnya itu di pahat oleh seorang seniman dari surga.

Ah, Hinata mulai berimajinasi...

"Ada apa?"

Respon pertama. Cek. Baik

Beribu ucapan terimakasih terlontar dari ketulusan hati Hinata untuk dewi Fortuna yang berpihak padanya. Bukan hanya respon baik yang ia dapatkan. Tapi..

Aaaaaaaa!

Hinata yakin seribu persen bahwa senyuman itu adalah senyuman dari malaikat ter-Tampan seantero dunia malaikat. Seperti matahari. Cerah, hangat, indah dan menghanyutkan.

Rasanya seperti terapung di sungai tenang, berarus lembut. Atau, sedang tertidur diatas awan putih yang lembut seperti kapas.

Memejamkan matanya, Hinata mulai hanyut dalam imajinasi tingkat dewa yang hanya ia miliki.

"..hey,hey,"

Seketika, seperti terjangan tsunami yang ganas, menyapu apapun yang ia lewati, imajinasi indah yang sudah Hinata susun, hancur seketika.

Lelaki yang berada di depannya diam. Melihatnya dengan tatapan binggung. Satu alisnya terangkat tinggi. Seperti sedang melihat sekumpulan domba yang menari-nari disko dengan bulu-bulunya yang putih.

Sadar akan tingkahnya tadi, Hinata jadi malu. Matanya menerjap beberapa kali, hingga ia langsung menunduk. Ah, pasti wajahnya terlihat sangat konyol tadi. Hinata juga sih, berimajinasi enggak pilih-pilih tempat dulu.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar suara berat itu, spontan tanpa aba-aba, panas yang tidak asing lagi merayapi pipi Hinata. Rona merahnya pasti bertambah terang setelah mendengar suara berat dengan nada lembut dan jernih. Tenang, dan kembali menghanyutkan Hinata.

Demi bulu biri-biri yang lembut yang belum pernah sekalipun Hinata pegang di negeri paman Sam!

Bagaimana Hinata tidak berimajinasi, jika paras bak seorang pangeran terpampang di hadapannya sekarang. Suaranya yang matang, lembut dan jernih itu membuat Hinata berkhayal seperti sedang di lamar seorang pangeran yang memegang tangannya, menyuruhnya percaya bahwa dunia ini hanya milik berdua.

Rambut kuning itu menyedot seluruh perhatiannya. Matanya yang biru, bersih dan indah. Seperti samudra luas, atau juga seperti langit biru bersih tanpa satupun kapas awan.

Nah kan, Hinata mulai berimajinasi lagi...

Belum dua detik ia terhanyut dalam imajinasi yang langkah, Hinata tersadarkan dengan tubuh Hanabi yang menggeliat. Jika terus begini, ia akan lupa dengan tujuan awalnya menarik-narik sweater lelaki itu yang masih ia pegang. Sadar akan hal itu, cepat-cepat Hinata menjauhkan tangannya. Kembali untuk memeluk tubuh Hanabi yang terbalut selimut.

Cepat-cepat semua imajinasi itu ia buang. Kepalanya menggeleng ke sana kemari. Lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dengan tekad bulat, Hinata mulai fokus.

"P-paman.."keringat sebesar biji jagung keluar di dahinya yang tertutupi poni,"To-tolong kami."

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Empat detik...

"Hah?"

Hinata janji akan sering-sering bersedekah. Tidak segan membantu temannya. Jadi anak yang penurut. Murah senyum dan tidak akan marah-marah. Asalkan dewi Fortuna tidak jauh-jauh darinya sekarang.

Walau sebenarnya sih, semua hal itu sudah sering ia lakukan. Jadi Hinata ambil enaknya saja tuh kelihatannya. Janji begituan pastinya ia sanggup.

Tapi Hinata yakin, dewi Fortuna pasti mendengarkan harapannya. Ia kan anak baik. Tidak sombong dan rajin menabung. Tega bangetkan kalau harapannya yang tulus itu enggak di kabulkan.

Iya-kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hallo guys!#tebar senyum bling-bling**

**Hahaha#koslet#**

**Ehm, ehm. Duh, Pu binggung sendiri mau nulis apa nih. Emm, okelah Pu bakalan nulis apa aja, terserah Pu. Hahaha#plak**

**Hehehe, enggak becanda kok XD. Nah, ehm, Pu kembali lagi nih sama Fic NH lagi!Oke, oke. Pu seneng banget. Pu, sadar kok, kalau ini jauh dari kata bagus. Dan maaf ya, kalau kependekan. Tolonglah maklumi saja*maksa*. Karena itu satu dari sekian banyak kekurangan Pu.**

**Sekali lagi maaf deh, kalau kurang muasin. Ini udah seluruh, segenap kelenceran otak Pu dalam bakat menulis.**

**Ya udah deh, segitu aja. Dan...**

**...Plisss repiunya. Karena repiu kalian adalah semangat Pu. Dan para senpai yang tersesat hingga ke ficnya pu, tolong RnR ya^^****•****#kedip-kedip**

**Sekian.**

**-Julia Eka Saputri-**


End file.
